


Shackled

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: Whumptober 2019 [9]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Protective Wade Wilson, Scared Peter Parker, Swearing, labrats, shackled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Dead pool can take a lot of shit, being blown up, stabbed, shackled and injected with unknown substances. But when a teen is brought in, the man has never felt more helpless.





	Shackled

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look Deadpool's here :3

Wade groaned feeling like someone was using a jackhammer against his skull. Not too long ago he’d been knocked out and injected with god knows what. It had been like this for days now.   
The superhuman didn’t even know how he ended up in this cell, he just woke up here. He wasn’t even told why.  
Some deranged scientists just injected him with some chemicals and left him alone. Sighing heavily the man looked up when he heard the keys in the door.   
His heart dropped to his stomach at what he saw. 

Two of the scientists dragged a struggling teen over. He had brown hair and brown eyes, tears streaming down his face as he pleaded.   
“Let me go, please let me go.”   
The scientists ignored his pleas and shackled him in the chair next to Wade.   
“What the fuck?” The man swore at them momentarily gaining their attention, voice laced with venom, “it’s not enough to torture me, you’ve bought a kid in? You’re a bunch of sick fucks.   
“Shut up,” one of the scientists growled, gagging the two of them, “okay he’s ready.”  
Before Wade could even think he felt a prick in his neck and felt his muscles go numb, leaving only his hearing unaffected. 

He felt helpless when he heard the teens muffled screaming and crying.   
The teen shook his head as one of the scientists came closer with a needle in hand, screaming when the liquid entered his system. It felt like fire immediately chased by ice over and over.   
No, leave him alone.   
Stop it.   
Damn it, why can’t I move?

After what felt like hours the scientists ungagged the two and left, leaving the teen exhausted and wheezing. Wade knew it was because the teen had screamed his throat raw and his heart broke at the thought.   
The kid shouldn’t be here.   
I gotta get him out.   
Wade had to wait until the last of the numbing affects wore off before turning his head towards to teen.   
“Hey kid,” the teen turned looked over, eyes rimmed red and cheeks wet with tears, “what’s your name?”   
“Peter,” the teen whispered.   
Wade gave a soft comforting smile.   
“Nice to meet you Peter, I’m Wade,” the teens lips twitched, “and it’s okay, I’m gonna get us out of here.”  
“How?” Peter rasped, confused look on his face.   
“Watch this,” Wade smiled.   
He pulled on his bonds, smile morphing into a grin when he heard them loosen.


End file.
